


A Tribble Called Meebles

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Locked In, M/M, POV Charlie Weasley, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Charlie is a vet aboard Discovery and Spock isn't a fan of his latest patient, but that's not the only thing that has annoyed him.
Relationships: Spock/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	A Tribble Called Meebles

**Author's Note:**

> I triple dipped for this fic. It is one of my Cast The Dice fics (Locked In A Room), my day 2 (an argument) of 31 Days of Writing, and also Weasley, Witches & Writers Hump Day Drabble week 10 "What happened to the door?" "How the bloody hell am I supposed to know?! It was here one minute and now it's gone".

"What have you got there?"

The question made Charlie jump and drop the poor tribble that he had been attempting to give veterinary attention. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was, nor did he need to turn around to see the look of disappointment that he was sure was written across his features.

"No." The voice was stone cold. He was used to Spock not showing any sort of emotions, but there was something different about the way that he spoke today. "That should not be on this ship. Don't you think that we have enough to do?"

Charlie pulled in a breath as he retrieved the tribble, who he had affectionately named Meebles, from the floor and set it atop his table before he turned to face Spock. He couldn't help but flinch when he saw Spock's expression, even though it had been one that he had expected.

"It needs my help and I think I can fix it," Charlie told him, leaving out the fact that he had named the creature as he knew that there was a large chance that Spock would throw him out the airlock if he discovered that.

"Where there's one tribble, there are several tribbles. That's the trouble with tribbles." Spock's tone was far from amused.

"I'm trying to sort that," Charlie said matter-of-factly. "And it's kind of a time-sensitive matter, so if you don't mind, I would like to get back to it."

Spock's arms were folded across his chest in a way that told Charlie that he wasn't going to be able to get back to his work without a fight. He didn't want to fight though. He was exhausted from fighting all the time. It was all they had done since Spock had come aboard Discovery.

To begin with, Charlie had been overjoyed to have been reunited with the Vulcan that he knew was the love of his life - and knowing that said Vulcan was not a mass-murderer like everyone had feared was, of course, a bonus. But things seemed to have turned sour quickly, especially when Spock had insisted that Charlie continued to work with Ensign Tilly and Lieutenant Stamets to understand creatures that he reckoned were best left alone. He had thought, and hoped, that when the spore drive had been taken offline, that would have been the end of it, but he was now seeing that he was completely wrong.

That also made it even more frustrating that he was being reprimanded for trying to work with a tribble who was relatively harmless in comparison. Of course, As pick hadn't actually told him off, but he had a feeling that that was coming. He just had to hope that Saru wasn't going to be informed.

"Charlie.." Spock's use of his given name at least told him that he wasn't completely in the bad books, but it also made him wonder what was wrong. There was stuff happening on this ship - with Spock himself - that Charlie wasn't allowed to know, so he knew that although tensions between them were running high, it wasn't all his fault.

"Maybe you should just leave." Charlie said quietly. He wanted to spend time with Spock, but not like this, and not when he was trying to work. He especially didn't want to spend any more time with Spock if the time was going to be spent in what he could only describe as a hostile atmosphere.

"Fine. But we'll talk about this later." Spock's tone was dejected in a way that made Charlie want to hide under his table.

Charlie made himself turn back to the tribble, letting himself focus on the creature and hoping that in the meantime Spock would a) leave the sickbay and b) forget all about what he had seen here.

Several minutes passed before Charlie heard a "What happened to the door?"

Charlie who had been quietly working on Meebles, taking scans and giving it treatments under the knowledge that he was no longer being watched, flinched again before he turned once more. He was frustrated now and that much showed as his temper rose. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to know?!" His eyes flickered to where the door had been, and he pondered those words for a moment. Had been. "It was here a minute ago…"

"And it's gone now." Spock actually let out a groan as he turned to face Charlie. "You're the one that told me to leave, Weasley, so if you're doing this I really think you need to grow up."

"I'm not doing anything!" Charlie just about managed to resist slamming his hand down on his table, mainly because it would scare Meebles. "And the fact that you would even think that honestly hurts me."

Spock stared at him for a long time. "Right. Fine. You didn't do anything."

"Do you have to be so passive aggressive about it?" Charlie asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. He wasn't in the mood for an argument but now it would appear that they were kicked in a room together with nothing better to go than argue.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Spock said, his voice back to its flat, almost emotionless state which just made Charlie want to wipe that look off his face, though he didn't know exactly how he was going to do that.

"I'm sure you do." Charlie muttered under his breath instead. "If you have to stay here, can you at least make yourself pretend you're not here so we don't end up with a tribble infestation." They could figure out how to get out of here once Meebles had been taken care of.

Spock was quiet, which was both what Charlie wanted and unsettling at the same time. He couldn't question it now, not when it was what he had asked for. He was just counting himself lucky that Spock was tolerating him for the time being.


End file.
